oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Dust devil
|text1 = Lv 93 |item2 = |text2 = Lv 110 }} A dust devil is a Slayer monster that requires level 65 Slayer to kill. They are located in the Smoke Dungeon and the Catacombs of Kourend. The use of a facemask or a slayer helmet is required to fight Dust devils as they use clouds of dust, sand, ash, and whatever else they can inhale to blind and disorient their victims. The dust devil attacks with Melee, so bring the best armour you have. Location *Smoke Dungeon - Found in the western part of the dungeon. You will also need to have started the Desert Treasure quest (and do it up to the point where you make and look into the mirrors) to gain access to the well. The entire time you are in the Smoke Dungeon, you will need the facemask (or a slayer helmet) on, or you will die very quickly. *Catacombs of Kourend - stronger Dust devils can be found here; having a combat level of 110 with 130 hitpoints and a higher max hit. A facemask is still required and if not worn your stats will get reduced similar to Aberrant Spectres when a nosepeg is not worn. Strategy If you don't wear a facemask, slayer helmet or slayer helmet (i), you will not be able to damage dust devils. Along with this effect, your prayer points will be rapidly drained to zero, whilst the dust devil hits constant 14s on you. They attack with melee at close range. Their dusty, gritty attack, even if it causes no damage to hitpoints, has the special effect of greatly reducing an unprotected player's combat skill levels. A single attack can reduce Attack, Strength, Ranged, and Magic to 0 whilst halving a player's prayer points. However, a facemask, slayer helmet or slayer helmet (i) can completely neutralise the dust devil's deadly special effect. Players need at least level 65 Slayer to fight these creatures. The protective headgear is also required to fight them. A good healing strategy is to use the spell Bones to Peaches to maximise one's stay. Players with 80+ Defence and a Saradomin godsword shouldn't need much more than 5 sharks for a slayer task. However, those with high Defence and good defensive armour may not require any food, especially due to the occasional 1-4 Ugthanki kebab drop. If using Magic or Ranged in the Smoke Dungeon, some of the lava pits can be used as safespots. One of them is the lava pit located northwest of the door leading to the burnt chest. An effective yet cost-efficent way to kill dust devils in the Catacombs of Kourend is to use Ice Burst. Turn on Protect from Melee, then attack the dust devils with a fast ranged weapon (such as darts or toxic blowpipe) to get them aggressive towards you. Run to a side which has two corners adjacent to each other and run back and forth between the two corners so that the dust devils clump into a small area. Switch to magic attack and use Ice Burst. Since the dust devils have very little Magic defence and therefore magical accuracy doesn't matter much, players may choose to use equipment with high Prayer bonus to save Prayer potion doses. Additionally, having a bonecrusher helps in this regard since burying bones inside the Catacombs of Kourend also restores Prayer points. Drops 100% |} Weapons/Armour Dragon Spear |} Runes |} Herbs |} Other |}